Maquillaje
by Dayan Walker
Summary: Drabble. Allen Walker es capaz de maquillar los matices, ¿pero será posible colorear su desdicha?


**NA: **Drabble que se me ocurrió en la uni y me arrancó toda la inspiración.

**Disclaimer: **D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, pero Hoshino puede morir en cualquier día de estos como no actualice.

* * *

**Maquillaje**

**~O~**

Allen Walker percibe la máscara de Mana como el maquillaje que debe utilizar al momento de que las trompetas indiquen el inicio del espectáculo.

Mana le susurraba con una suave sonrisa esbozaba en su rostro mayor: _"sonríe, sonríe, Allen…", _y Allen sonreía porque, una vez que el maquillaje yace sobre su rostro desdibujando la nívea piel de su tez y las orbes plateadas de sus cuencas, la felicidad le embargaba y suponía una relativa facilidad sobrellevar todo el colorete y el polvo que utilizaba.

_Sonríe, Allen, sonríe._

Allen esboza una amplia sonrisa mientras el maquillaje se posa en su rostro y los vivos colores de la sonrisa roja cereza dibujada en sus labios; que junto a el azul cielo, representa la lágrima de la mejilla derecha, y estos van secándose en su pálida piel. Ese colorete representa su fantástico cuadro.

_Sonríe, que el mundo pueda ver cuán feliz eres._

Y cuando el maquillaje se secaba por completo, Allen daba el mejor espectáculo de su vida. Los leones saltando por los peligrosos aros de fuego,los danzarines vitoreando por todo el escenario y el arlequín al final del show, giraba, retozaba lanzando flores y chispas con muchos colores.

Gozaba ver como la gente aclamaba y reía a su alrededor._ Sonríe._

Porque Allen es capaz de maquillar máscaras en los demás, con algunas excepciones por aquí y por allá que no son de mucha importancia, y como la mayoría supera a la minoría, no le afecta.

_Como le gustaría decir eso._

Pero sí, le afecta que no todos están maquillados como él. Que aquella minoría que compone un par no ría ni vitoree como todos los demás, y esa excepción es la que más le aflige no halagar.

_Un arlequín vive de su público._

—Puedes dejar de fingir ahora, esa sonrisa es perturbante —le confesaron un día, camino a su habitación compartida.

Pero Allen, en respuesta a ello sólo aumentó la intensidad de su sonrisa.

—Nadie finge, Link-san —Allen mintió con tanta naturalidad. Da por sentado que algún día comenzará a creerlo.

Pero sabía, muy en el fondo, que el maquillaje delante de esa persona y el otro individuo cuyo nombre no quiere ni recordar, no soporta tanto tiempo en su rostro. Él debía reemplazarlo rápidamente por otro, y colorear con nuevas tonalidades más brillosas y resplandecientes. Pero nada parecía surtir efecto, ese ente ve a través de la máscara.

_El show aún no inicia._

Entran a la habitación, en un día lluvioso. Cierran la puerta y Allen va a su cama donde se sienta y observa a Link trabajar desde la suya en sus informes. Sonríe.

_Tal vez deba agregar una estrella amarilla a su mejilla izquierda y una lágrima verde a su derecha. También podría buscar un rojo más intenso y brilloso que le permita mantener el maquillaje en su sitio y no se fragmente._

_Pero no sirve._

Link deja de escribir, y le observa larga e inescudriñablemente. Allen nunca desdibujó su sonrisa, el maquillaje puede que estuviese cuarteándose, pero Mana le había dicho _sonríe. _Y eso es lo que sabe hacer a la perfección, aunque las comisuras parezcan temblar levemente.

—Deja de fingir —una vez más le repitió. La molestia en su voz era palpable.

—Nadie finge, Link-san —Allen también lo repite, una vez más. La sonrisa siempre en su rostro de bufón.

— ¿En serio? —pregunta, enarcando una de sus amarillas cejas. Le observa, y Allen no advierte la intención de aquella interrogante—. Parece que la lágrima azul se ha desdibujado —el simbolismo se ha vuelto real. Link le ha descubierto.

Allen no se había percatado de lo anterior dicho, hasta que sintió algo tibio descender su mejilla derecha. Donde se supone que debe estar la lágrima azul, ahora una humedad disipaba el maquillaje, difuminándolo; uniendo los colores que reposaban dibujados en su rostro, y transformándole en una máscara sombría.

_Ahora entiende por qué no puede mantenerlo._

—El maquillaje se corre, Walker.

Allen sabe maquillarse, y le gusta colorear el rostro de los demás. Lo que sí no lograba comprender era cómo antes no había podido maquillar a Howard Link, y a la amargura que representa su espectáculo.

Nunca supo maquillar su propio maquillaje.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado (?). No, en serio, espero que les guste las rarezas que escribo.

Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización. Ciao~


End file.
